Til Death Do Us Part
by up2late
Summary: Edward lives a lonely existence in his career as a mortician. Will a chance meeting with a certain brunette bring all of his fantasties to life? Rated M for hot, funeral home lemon! E/B O/S


**A/N: Congrats on your graduation, kates3kids! And after the day you've had, you deserve A LOT more than this... but I humbly offer a sexy, funeral home Edward just for your pleasure. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, but I'm giving the mahogany casket to my BFF!**

EPOV

One hundred years. That's how long it felt like I'd been ushering people from the land of the living to eternal darkness. Transforming their mortal shells into harder, more beautiful versions of themselves. Despite the endless supply of customers, I was lonely. I could be surrounded by dozens of my creations and still feel empty and abandoned. It was a miserable existence.

In reality, I had been owner and operator of The Cullen Funeral Home for a mere decade, not one hundred years. It just felt that way. Everything was left to me upon my father's untimely death when I was just nineteen. My mother had been taken by cancer a handful of years before that. As an only child of only children, I was all alone in the world. Kept company day in and day out by only the dead that passed through my doors.

My main contact with the living was with sniffling, dripping versions of human beings. The consoling hugs and words of comfort came from other grievers. While I was good at appearing sympathetic and tactfully delivering my bill, that was about all I was good for. No one had heartfelt conversations with me or bore the details of their soul in the wake of death. Even the one-sided conversations I had with my deceased clients were superficial and meaningless. My grocery list for the week, running route for the day, the latest Netflix DVD to arrive in the mail. Pitiful.

Even as a kid I had loved the look of our funeral home. The carpets were lush yet subtle. It felt like walking on clouds built for royalty. The dark woodwork that scrolled along the walls and ceiling reminded me of a medieval cathedral. That was exactly why I always had classical baroque music playing, even when there were no services scheduled. But as much as I loved the funeral home, even I had to admit that its overall atmosphere was that of an overcast day. Perhaps because of that rainy days were my favorite. But I was often surprised to leave work only to find the sun shining brightly. It was on such days that I felt a longing to belong to a more normal version of the world, where sunshine was worshipped instead of rain.

Something I learned long ago was that living above a funeral parlor had one major drawback. While I loved my home, most people dreaded walking into it. And that was whether they crossed the threshold for business or pleasure. Good friends were few and far between for me. Sure, I had friends when I was in school and even now I had acquaintances around town, but my house was hardly the hangout of choice. And if I couldn't get a buddy from the gym to visit, you can imagine how successful I was with the ladies. I'd had enough romantic encounters to miss not being in a relationship, but I was also reluctant to open myself up to that kind of scrutiny. Even if a girl got past what I did and where I lived, there was still my emotional well-being that was unwilling to part with another loved one. And as I knew all too well, everyone eventually left.

Only slightly less important but far more embarrassing to admit – even to myself – was that my first sexual experience was permanently tied to a casket. An expensive mahogany casket, to be precise. In my defense, if I had lived in a normal house my memory would likely be attached to an old sofa or recliner. And I was hardly into necrophilia or entertained notions of hot vampire sex in a coffin, but I still had flashbacks to one afternoon when I was ten. My dad was out of town at an undertakers convention - yup, a real thing - and my mom had sent me out to get the mail. The funeral home didn't bother mom, but it wasn't her business so she didn't spend much time downstairs. When I returned with the mail, I was too anxious to check for my newest Spiderman comic book to bother going upstairs first. The largest mahogany casket with velvety cushioning sat in a prominent place in the center of the showroom and was just as good a seat as anything. I often sat there to flip through the boring pile of bills until I got to my beloved comic book. Leaning back on the soft lid of the coffin, I'd get lost in Peter Parker's world for a little while.

That day my eyes fell on something far more interesting than a superhero. I'd heard of "Playboy" before but had never done more than glimpse one through the plastic sheeting behind the counter at the local convenience store. This one was covered in a plastic sleeve too but it had been ripped. And since it had been ripped… right?

I'd never been so quiet turning the pages of a magazine in my life. Not only was my mother all the way upstairs dancing and singing along to the radio as she prepared dinner, but I was in a completely carpeted room. Talk about soundproof. The pictures were enticing and I was seeing things I'd only recently started thinking about. The gaps of sexual knowledge in my brain were quickly being filled in by photos of nude breasts, sheer panties and bare asses. When I reached the center of the magazine, the page came tumbling down in a long strip of nakedness. Turning it slowly, I got my first good look at a centerfold. And she was beautiful.

She wore a yellow sundress with pale pink flowers on it. The four buttons at the top of the dress were undone and her round tits were forcing the fabric apart. It wasn't until my eyes settled on her small pink nipples that I noticed how uncomfortably tight my pants were. Moving my eyes down the photo, my hand also moved down to unzip my jeans. Her delicate hands were pulling the dress up to show off her neatly trimmed pussy. I was suddenly stroking my dick without even thinking about it. The sun was shining from behind her, glowing just between her legs and making the rest of her dress deliciously see-through.

My only regret about that day was coming all over the centerfold. In a panic, I zipped up and hurriedly folded the magazine back together. Hiding it in the back of my waistband, I threw the rest of the mail on the kitchen table before dashing off to my room. But it was too late. The centerfold had dried and stuck together and the gorgeous brunette was lost to me forever. I kept the magazine, wondering from time to time if my dad was curious about where it had gone. And while I jerked off to it many times over the years, it was often the memory of the centerfold that I finished to.

Over the years I wondered what it'd be like to have a girl on that very casket but knew that that was as unlikely a scenario as was finding a girl who wanted to date a mortician. While that was as morbid and twisted as my sexual fantasies got, it was enough for me. Enough for me to know that it was best I maintain my solitary life.

-0-0-0-

It was Monday. Between my nonexistent social life and the fact that the funeral home was closed on Mondays, my weekends seemed extra long, if not unbearable. Unless I had a service being held on Mondays, it was a day reserved for bills and other boring paperwork. It was a relief to descend the stairs of my too-quiet second floor to submerge myself in the routine that was work.

My to-do stack on the left side of my desk was getting smaller when the front door of the funeral home flew open. I wasn't entirely sure of the weather outside but the thick oak doors withstood the harshest of hurricanes that Florida had to offer, it was unlikely a stiff wind would force the door open. My office wasn't within sight of the door but close enough that in a few steps I had made it into the hallway and stopped short by the sight in front of me.

Regardless of rain or sun, it was indeed a beautiful, cool breeze that had blown into the building. From her slightly windblown brunette curls all the way down to her cute summer heels, she was exquisite. Making my way back up to her face, I paused when I saw what she was wearing. It was a pale yellow sundress that went straight to my cock. Luckily for me, she was flustered and hadn't noticed my gawking. Somehow managing to work my jaw into a closed position, I approached the vision in front of me.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

She jumped when she heard my voice and when she looked up at me a beautiful rosy blush colored her cheeks.

"Jesus Christ, I'm way too young for 'ma'am' but I can't help but love the southern gentleman vibe it gives off."

I had to laugh. What a weird thing to say. Honest, but weird. "Thank you, I think."

"It was a compliment." If I wasn't mistaken, her eyes traveled up and down my long, lean frame before settling back on my face. "Definitely a compliment."

I suppose it would have been natural for me to blush now. But I was used to the female attention. Sure, I never gave the consoling hugs but had been on the receiving end of a few bone-crushing encounters from grieving females. Florida's population of young widows was staggering and most of them passed through my doors at least once. Sometimes twice. While I always found the attention flattering, I was not going to build a relationship on sex with horny widows who'd never gotten lucky with their ancient husbands. Not that the thought never crossed my mind.

So instead of blushing I found myself fervently hoping this young woman was not such a widow.

"So, what can I do for you…"

"Bella. Bella Swan."

She was saddled down with two briefcases and a purse and was trying to shift them all to one hand so she could shake my extended one. Reaching forward, I relieved her of one of the briefcases and couldn't help but notice the slight electric shock that shot through my finger when our hands touched. Nasty side effect of all the thick carpeting.

"Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you. Would you like to take a seat in my office?" I motioned toward the open door just down the hallway and she nodded.

"That would be great. Thanks."

It was killing me that I still didn't know why she was here. I usually offered my condolences right away but didn't want to assume anything. Hell, I was hoping she wasn't here for the death of a close relative. Or husband. Sure, she'd be an easy target but who wants to be the rebound off of some dead guy?

Entering my office, I gestured for her to sit and waited while she arranged all of her belongings before finally sitting down myself. If anything I was good with uncomfortable silences. It came with the job. So I could wait. The suspense was killing me, but I could wait. Finally she spoke.

"So. I'm Bella Swan. Which I think I already told you. And you-" She stopped short. Her elbows were planted on my desk and she had her face planted between her hands. I could feel her eyes burning into mine. "How is it that I've never met you before?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Have you been here before?" There was no way she'd been here. I would've remembered her.

"Huh. That's funny." Her hands slipped from her face down to my desk.

"Should we have met already?"

"Well, I should say." That blush returned to her cheeks but she didn't look away from me. "I mean, I buried my grandma like four months ago and have managed to go to enough funerals for her friends since then. They're all going with Newton's Funeral Home. Why, I'll never know."

Newton's could be considered my direct competition. Except we were both located in Florida, old people central. There was more than enough to go around.

"Newton's is a wonderful establishment."

"Sure it is. But from what I can see, Mike Newton's got nothing on you."

That had to be a compliment. She hadn't even seen my showroom of caskets yet. How did she know what I had to offer?

"Are you planning a funeral for someone now?" I had to get back to business.

She shook her head. "No. Like I said, my grandmother died and I relocated here. I've buried like, everyone in my family. It's ridiculous how many funerals I've planned. I mean, my mom's was the toughest. It wasn't my first, but we were close. But between my dad, his dad, a couple of aunts and uncles, a cousin, my grandmother… ugh, I've lost count."

No one should have to be around death that much. I mean, I was, but it was my job.

"I'm so sorry for… well, all of your losses."

She waved her hand in dismissal. "My gram was the most recent. Everyone else was awhile ago. It just kind of becomes… routine, you know?" Her brow furrowed and I could see her feeling bad about her choice of words. Unconsciously, I reached across my desk and placed my hand on hers.

_Again, with the shock. I would've thought the first one got rid of the electrical charge from the carpet._

"I know routine. There's nothing worse than not being able to truly appreciate someone's life because you're so used to attending funerals."

"Exactly!" The enthusiasm in her voice and her hand caught me by surprise. Her tiny hand had flipped under mine, our palms pressed together. If I moved my fingers just a fraction of an inch, our fingers would be intertwined. I wanted nothing more than to do that. It was so rare that someone would be so loud in my office. In my place of business or even my house. Everything was always so hushed and quiet. Whether it was sobs or whispers. This was refreshing.

I noticed Bella's eyes were on our hands and before I could wonder if I should move mine, she slid her fingers between mine. Squeezing briefly, she then slid her hand out from under mine. I wanted to take my hand back, apologize. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Keeping it cupped slightly over the smooth dark wood of my desk, I could still feel the heat of her hand under mine. It was the most pleasant thing I'd felt in a long time.

Pulling a briefcase into her lap, Bella started talking again.

"So, I was a wedding planner in Arizona, before my mom died. I took a long break when she passed so I could plan her funeral and well, you take too long a break in the wedding biz and the competition crushes you. Conveniently for me…" She cringed slightly before continuing. "My dad got sick and I moved to Washington state to essentially watch him die. I re-entered the wedding planning business up there while I watched the rest of my obscure relatives pass away. Most I didn't even meet until they were dead. I would get a call from a lawyer or a doctor and would find myself planning yet another funeral. By the time I got the call to come here, I had done enough research to know that this was it. No more living relatives for me. I would bury grandma and that would be it for funerals."

My head was reeling. That sucked. That whole story truly sucked. No one should have to spend years of their life burying people. Well again, unless they were an undertaker. Like me.

"My college roommate lives here and she's an event planner. I figured we could hook up and I could get back into weddings but found my heart just wasn't in it anymore."

I nodded. She leaned forward and placed her hand over my still extended one. I inhaled sharply at the sudden contact.

"Want to know what my heart was in?"

I nodded again, apparently mute.

"Funerals." The laughter that burst forth from her was deep and delicious. It came all the way from her toes and I couldn't help but join in as her loud guffaws continued.

The giggling had rocked her body and she lifted her hand from mine to wipe at the tears that were running down her face. She slumped back into the stiff wooden chair, making it look more comfortable than a plush recliner. From my view behind the desk I could just make out her legs as they shifted to cross at the knee. Her dress slipped up slightly and her pale skin was revealed to about mid-thigh. I realized just soon enough that I was leaning forward in my chair. If I were to be completely honest, I was kind of standing up. But I settled back into my seat just as Bella opened her shining eyes.

"It might sound ridiculous, but it's true," Bella sighed and sat back up, leaning toward my desk again. "Other than my mom's, I didn't get much satisfaction out of planning all of those funerals. But I saw what it meant to other people. My dad's friends and co-workers. My aunt's students. Weddings bring joy and music and dancing. But funerals, if done right, are a nice way to remember the life someone had."

I nodded in agreement.

"I didn't really know my grandmother before she passed but she lived an incredible life. As have all of her friends that I've met. They deserve to be remembered properly, with respect and even happiness."

Bella was looking down, lost in thought. The silence was far from uncomfortable as I waited for her to continue. The light coming in the window behind me was highlighting the most beautiful shade of auburn in her hair. A few loose curls had slipped across her cheek, partially obscuring her face. I wanted to move them, to see her eyes fully. But I also wanted to feel them between my fingers. Finally she looked up. Her eyes still shone and I had to wonder if her tears had turned sad.

"Anyway… I approached Alice with the idea of planning weddings _and_ funerals. She was ecstatic. Something about cornering a new market." Bella rolled her eyes but smiled. "So I'm introducing myself to the few funeral homes I've not had the pleasure of working with yet. I'm hoping we can establish a successful relationship…" Her blush returned in full force. "I mean, a business relationship… a successful business relationship… for both of us."

Her hands fluttered nervously as she dug into her briefcase. Withdrawing a stack of business cards, she pushed one across the desk. I reached for it as quickly as I could, ensuring another jolt when our fingers touched. I couldn't seem to wipe the smile off my face that stayed put longer and longer each time I touched this fascinating woman. Reluctantly, I looked away from her to the card. It read, "Til Death Do Us Part."

"It was Alice's idea. I worry it might be a little tacky. I mean, who wants to hire a wedding planner with a name like that, I know. Like you just started your new life together and if you book your funeral when you put down your reception hall deposit, you get half off your casket. I mean, we don't have that sort of a deal… but I just feel like it's a little callous. Sorry. You don't have to take those. I realize it's a little silly."

I refused to let her take back the stack of cards that were on my desk.

"No!" I practically shouted as her hand tried to tug mine free from the pile. She jumped in surprise at my tone. "I mean, no, it's really a great idea. Of course I'll hand out your cards. A lot of people could use some guidance when it comes to funerals. More than I can give them anyway. Besides, you seem like you'd be really good with people."

There was that blush again. "You don't seem so bad yourself."

"When you spend your life living above a funeral home, you become a little reclusive. A little out of touch."

"Not to me." She spoke quietly and I felt my heart and cock lurch at the same time.

I needed to give myself a small reprimand. She wasn't flirting with me. She was basically in public relations, so she was relating to me… publicly. And as my cock could attest, she was good at selling. If she was trying to flatter me into entering a business relationship, it had worked the second I laid eyes on her. I was sold.

Movement was my best defensive. Get away from the desk, away from her intimate gaze, away from her electric hand.

"Shall I show you what I have to offer?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Dammit. Talk about a loaded question. I knew I wasn't any good at flirting and certainly didn't want to make her uncomfortable. But the thought of not seeing her again was making my chest hurt. I had to salvage this first meeting so I'd have many more in the days, weeks and hopefully years to follow.

"My showroom is this way." I gestured and found myself fighting the urge to stare at her ass as she walked out of my office.

Lengthening my stride to reach her side, we arrived at the quiet showroom of caskets in a matter of seconds. The double doors leading into the room were always left propped open. Leaning against the doorframe, I gave her the space to walk around unencumbered.

Watching her tiny feet pad silently around the room, I found myself looking up and down the length of her legs. Even with the sundress reaching her knees, it was sheer enough that I could make out most of what she had to offer. Bella seemed to actually be taking stock of the line of caskets I offered. With her history, I wasn't surprised that she would be knowledgeable when it came to such things. Her hands trailed softly over the edges of each piece, making my cock stiffen further.

Adjusting myself, I managed to let a small groan escape that caught Bella's attention. She was in the middle of the room, partially obscured by my jerk-off fantasy coffin.

"Did you say something?"

"Uh… no. Sorry."

"You've got a nice selection here. I'm impressed."

"Thanks."

She looked around the room before closing her eyes and inhaling slowly. I found it hard to take a breath.

Opening her eyes, she looked back at me. "There is no place on earth that smells better than a funeral home. Oh my god, you probably think I'm crazy for saying that."

I smiled and shook my head.

"I mean, you've got the beautiful flowers, nothing too overpowering. And all the fine wood…"

She trailed off and my mind went to the last place it should.

_I have some fine wood I'd like to show you._

Cringing inwardly, I pushed up off of the door jam.

"That's so stupid, right?" She dropped one hand to a pushed out hip as I made my way toward her.

"No. I think if anyone can appreciate what you're saying, it would be me."

"True." Her free hand trailed back and forth on the black coffin behind her but her eyes never left mine.

My feet were moving on their own now. My mind had decided to stop walking when I got about five feet away from her, a reasonable and comfortable distance. My feet, on the other hand, decided I should be much closer. And suddenly I was quite obviously invading her personal space. The odd thing was, she didn't seem to mind. Her hand continued its track on the coffin, almost as though it were moving on its own. It was mesmerizing.

Looking back to her eyes, I noticed her looking up at me. Yes, we were much closer than I had planned. But the view was so lovely I couldn't bring myself to step back. I felt a slight weight on my hand. Bella had moved hers from her hip and brought it to rest in mine. The pressure was light but so pleasant. My fingertips tightened ever so slightly. She gasped and her eyes made a quick track from our hands to my eyes and finally my lips. We both exhaled and parted our lips. The electrical current that was humming between our hands seemed to be pulling us toward each other. Not so much electricity as perhaps magnetism.

Our lips were a whisper apart when Bella spoke softly. "Do you know why I bought this dress?"

The question seemed rhetorical but I still shook my head slightly. The blush that rose on her cheeks made my cock strain against my pants.

"When I was a kid I peeked at my dad's Playboy. The centerfold… well, she was wearing a similar dress. She looked so sexy and cool… like a soft summer breeze. She looked like something really passionate and thrilling was about to happen to her. It's silly to buy a dress for a reason like that…"

We were close enough that when I shook my head this time my lips brushed against hers. Closing my eyes a moment to catch my breath, I finally opened them. If the fire in my eyes matched the one in hers, we were about to burn up.

"I have the magazine. I'd say she's got nothing on you."

Bella's light chuckle was like music. It distracted me long enough to wonder just when she had moved her other hand to the back of my neck. Her fingers caressed my hair lightly.

"So you liked that issue, huh?"

"I'll say," my lips were now brushing on hers in a nod. "I came all over it."

_Fuck. Did I just say that out loud? Very unsexy, very unsexy indeed, Edward._

Bella's lips moved in the most wonderful way as she laughed against mine. "Please tell me you were twelve…"

"Ten."

"Oh thank god."

That was the last thing she said before pressing her lips firmly against mine. Our mouths moved together as her hand continued to stroke my hair. I slipped my other hand around her lower back and pulled her body against mine. I knew she'd be able to feel my erection but I didn't care. Our other hands were still tightly grasped together as we opened our mouths more and more with each movement.

It was when I pressed my tongue against her lips that her hand broke free from mine. Suddenly both hands were around my neck, pulling me down to her. Her tongue sought out mine and our kissing grew more passionate.

I could maneuver this room in my sleep, so I knew if I just turned us a bit I could lean back on a casket and get a little closer to Bella's height. Using my arms that were wrapped around her, I lifted her feet from the ground and made a quick pivot. Settling back, my neck was suddenly a lot more comfortable as our faces were now at the same height. Bella took advantage of the new position and plunged her tongue further into my mouth. Tilting my head, I massaged her tongue with mine and allowed my hands to drop to her ass. She hummed into my mouth and I spread my knees enough to pull her into the empty space between our bodies. She shimmied further in until her hips were pressed against my erection. Lifting to her toes briefly, she rubbed her crotch against mine. The pressure was both delicious and torturous. I either needed less encouragement or more. And right now I was looking for more.

Permission was granted as one of Bella's hands left my neck and traveled down to the buttons on my shirt. She made quick work of the top three buttons before sliding her hand in and against my chest. Surely she could feel my heart tattooing its desire for her from within my body. I was surprised when her hand took a quick detour to pinch one of my nipples. Breaking our kiss, I leaned back to see the smirk on her face. She quickly replaced it with an innocent, doe-eyed expression.

"Sorry if I got a little carried away."

_Damn. Did this mean we were done? I wasn't done yet._

Keeping my arms as tight around her back as I could, she pulled away just enough to pop open the buttons at the top of her sundress. Slipping the fabric aside, she revealed the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra while also exposing one glorious tit to me. Her tiny pink nipple was erect and begging to be licked.

"It's only fair if I let you do it to me."

My hand had already made its way up her ribcage and as soon as she had spoken, my thumb was circling her nipple. It puckered and pointed even more and I groaned before leaning in to lick it slowly. Closing my lips around it, she brought her hands back to my hair and tugged just a little harder, holding me to her chest.

I let my free hand reciprocate the nipple pinch on her other tit and she moaned loudly. One of her hands disentangled from the crazy copper mess of my hair and slipped down my body. Lightly grazing her fingertips across my exposed chest, she failed to stop when she reached the bottom of my shirt. Instead her hand continued moving down, until it had reached my pants. The sudden pressure of her palm on my aching cock was almost more than I could stand. Biting her nipple in response I let loose with a low growl.

The sound of my zipper being undone was masked by Bella's breathy voice in my ear. While I didn't make out her words right away, I was thrilled that my cock had been partially paroled from my pants.

"What was that?" I murmured, making my way back up to her lips.

"I said, do you have a condom?"

Disappointment shot through my tensed body. "No."

"Well I'm on the pill and since I've been keeping company with the dead and almost dead for years… it's safe to say I'm clean."

"Looks like we run in the same social circles."

Our smiles grew wide at the same time.

"What a shame I'm just running into you now."

"You can run into me anytime you want, Bella."

"I'm so glad I'm not at Newton's right now."

Groaning, I nibbled on her lower lip. "There is no part of my body that wants to be thinking about Newton right now."

Smirking, she lifted up onto her toes again and I saw what she was trying to do. Gripping her hips lightly, I helped hoist her up onto the casket. Her knees fell apart so she was straddling me. The soft fabric of her dress lay spread across my lap, covering my unzipped pants. Her hand slipped beneath the dress to coax my erection out.

Hissing sharply, my hips bucked slightly towards her. Dropping down ever so slightly, she guided the swollen head of my cock to skim between the warm, wet folds of her pussy.

_Fuck. She's not wearing panties either._

"Poor guy. Does this make him feel any better?" She pouted playfully while soaking the tip of my cock in a relentless tease.

"A little better."

"Just a little?"

"Bella."

"Yes, Edward. Is there something I can do for you? And your cock?"

"Fuck yes. Fuck me."

Her smoldering eyes lingered on my face for a moment. "If you look this good now, I think I'd like to see what you look like thoroughly fucked."

With that she sunk down on my cock, taking me halfway in. Her hand still gripped the base of my erection. Twisting her hand lightly, she bobbed up and down for a bit before taking her hand away. Then both of her hands were back around my neck, pulling on my hair. Our lips fell onto each other, tongues tangling once again.

Bella's deliciously warm pussy squeezed my cock in the most pleasant way as she slid up and down my length, slowly taking more and more of me in each time. It was finally more than I could take. On her next descent, I thrust my hips upward slightly, filling her completely. Gasping into my mouth, she let me set the pace. I rose my hips higher and higher each time until my legs started getting tired.

I was lavishing kisses and nibbles on Bella's long neck while her head was thrown back in rapture. Dragging my thumbs across her nipples again, I trailed my hands down to her waist and pulled her down on me. Moaning in unison, Bella took the cue to take over the pace. Her fingers left my hair and spread wide on my shoulders. Using my frame as her anchor, she started riding me.

The way she rocked her hips as she slammed down on mine was working magic on my cock. My head was pressing deeply into her, the friction building. Her dress felt like air under my fingertips as I trailed my hands back up to her tits. They were small and perfect and barely moved as she rode my cock. Her nipples were begging to be sucked and tugged. So I obliged.

Bella pressed into my face, allowing me better access to her chest. Moving up to her mouth, I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her even closer. She sucked lightly on my lips and I leaned back, using the open casket cover for support. My hands stroked along the fine lines of Bella's back as our tongues touched again. I pulled her body further down with mine. Lifting her knees from the coffin, I lengthened her legs on top of mine. Our bodies stretched, pressing tightly together. Getting a hold just below her ass, letting her dress ride up slightly, I pulled her up and down on my hard cock. Her wet lips parted to drag against my cock and the skin just above it. I knew that part of my body was working wonders on her clit as she whimpered into my mouth.

I could feel her legs trembling on top of mine as her hands clutched at the open flaps of my shirt. Her nails scraped at my bare skin, making my whole body tingle. The electricity shot down to my groin, tension building. We both wanted to be moving faster as our bodies approached orgasm. But the curling and twisting that accompanied each thrust was holding me deep within her, allowed only the slightest of movements. Bella whimpered with each bump of my cock against her g spot and was suddenly coming apart around me. Her kisses turned soft and full on my lips, enveloping my mouth in hers. I thrust my tongue into her mouth as my orgasm burst forth into her quaking body.

I slowly withdrew my tongue from her mouth but continued to lavish loving kisses on her soft lips. We kissed for several minutes. My grip loosened on her, smoothing her dress back down, but still holding her to me. Tension fell from Bella's legs and they relaxed between mine, her feet finally finding the floor. Somehow we made our way to stand without breaking our slow kiss. When her hands moved to carefully zip my pants back up, we pulled back from each other. Our faces were just inches apart as I slowly refastened the buttons on her sundress. Her hands climbed to do the same to my shirt. When we were both put back together, we kissed again. Bella's fingers reached to my hair again, smoothing it down.

I laughed against her lips and she pulled back to look at me.

"I'm afraid your hair is a lost cause, Edward."

"Always has been." I crooked my lips into a smile and leaned in for another soft peck.

"So does this mean you'd like to work with me?"

"Hell yes. I think we should meet again tonight, go over your business plan."

"Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays?" Bella's smile was sunshine.

"Definitely. And I find your business plan to be fascinating. And beautiful. And sexy. And soft."

"That's an awful lot to put on a business card."

Our conversation was still being interrupted with light kisses.

"Maybe we'll just keep that slogan between the two of us."

"I'd like that." She pulled back to look at me again. "A lot."

Our eyes locked. Smiles fading, the happiness was radiating from somewhere else altogether. My heart felt light in my chest. My toes wanted to curl, my knees buckle, my cock stiffen, my hands hold tight and my lips never stop moving on hers.

The kissing would have to wait. Fingers entwined, we walked back to my office. Bella gathered her things and gave me a shy smile as I stood anxiously in the doorway. She paused on her way through to reach up for another quick kiss.

"So you'll really come tonight?" I bowed my head and rubbed furiously on the back of my neck. I was too nervous that she might have changed her mind already.

"Oh I plan on coming several times tonight." Her nose nudged mine, forcing my eyes to hers. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

I stooped to carry one of her briefcases to the door. The heavy oak doors that had been keeping out the real world had also been keeping the sunshine out. With the golden rays glowing behind Bella's beautiful body, she was truly breathtaking. I found myself leaning against the door, trying to catch my breath.

Her eyes twinkled as the sun glinted in them briefly. She smiled up at me, taking her briefcase from my hand.

"Oh, and Edward?"

The pleasant shock lingered on my fingertips.

"Hmm?"

"Not that I'm opposed to your bed… but do you think we could try out that mahogany casket in your showroom?"

I swallowed thickly. My prepubescent hormones emerged in full force, my cock quickly rising to the occasion. A slow nod was all I could manage.

Bella smiled sweetly and blew me a small kiss before disappearing into the warm Florida sun.

Now to find some furniture polish. I had a casket to shine.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this incarnation of Edward that was merely translated by me from kates3kids brain. Write a review and tell her how much you enjoyed her inspiration! Thanks!**


End file.
